Trolden Glass
}} The Trolden Glass is a magical mirror used to manifest a user's negatively, and is a key ingredient to the Spell of Shattered Sight. History 'Before the Curse' }} When Anna is positioned in a cell in the Arendelle castle, Ingrid approaches her and asks if she ever read the legend of the Trolden Glass. This is familiar to Anna, who's read every book in the palace's library, but she's only able to partially recall the story of a King who wanted to project his own sadness across his entire kingdom, and Ingrid fills in the rest, explaining that he used a mirror - the Trolden Glass - to enact the Spell of Shattered Sight and make it so that everyone could only see the very worst in one another; thus there was utter chaos. She herself has been recreating this mirror. Of course, it would take years to complete it to a point of being able to affect a whole kingdom; but, she only needs it to affect Anna. She takes out a shard of her own Trolden Glass and shatters it, allowing it to corrupt her niece's eyes. With this, Anna's worst self is brought forth, and she traps her own sister in a magic urn because of this. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} When Ingrid steals Regina's compact, also the former home of her brief associate Sidney, she explains how mirrors reflect one's very essence and become a temporary receptacle for the souls of those looking into them; the Evil Queen's mirror is imbued with much dark magic, and so she takes a shard out of it and adds it to the shattered Trolden Glass on the wall of her snow lair. With this final piece, the whole mirror is complete, allowing Ingrid to realize that soon she will have what she wants... a family that loves her. The Trolden Glass remains completed in Ingrid's lair when Belle comes in, looking for something which might aid in the search for Anna. However, the mirror calls out for her and she unveils it by pulling back a sheet. Her own reflection stares back at her, telling her things about her husband Rumplestiltskin that she doesn't want to believe. Soon enough, however, the Snow Queen returns and she is forced to vacate. It is later learned that Ingrid plans to use the mirror to enact the Spell of Shattered Sight, making it so that everyone dies except for her "perfect family". Having succeeded in making Emma feel out of place with her family, Ingrid returns to her lair where she smiles into her mirror, satisfied. }} Rumple wants to absorb Emma's magic using the Sorcerer's hat and, to do this, he traps Ingrid within her own lair to ensure that she does nothing to intervene. However, she manages to expand her magic through her mirror, viewing Emma's car as it makes its way to the Lakeside Mansion and managing to project herself in front of it. The car crashes and the projection of Ingrid tries to warn her "sister" of impending doom, but Emma refuses to listen. In the end, Emma is fine, and her compatibility with Elsa means that Ingrid can use her magic ribbons to harness their powers. She smashes the Trolden Glass with this magic, thus enacting the Spell of Shattered Sight. The glass from the mirror forms a storm cloud which, under Ingrid's directive, spreads across all of Storybrooke's skies. It then rains down in shards, corrupting everyone's "sight". The Trolden Glass remains smashed as Emma, Elsa and Anna all confront Ingrid in her lair, leading to the Snow Queen's suicide in order to save everyone in town from the spell she condemned them with. Category:Items Category:Weapons